The Honor of Blood
by Zaleone
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL SHADOWS TO SHADOWS IS COMPLETE! When the Wolf Prince happens upon a very injured hanyou, what will he do? Koga x Inu, mpreg, slash.


Hey guys. Yes, I am posting yet another story. Let's get the finalities out of the way.

Summary: When the Wolf Prince happens upon a very injured and broken hanyou…what will he do? Koga x Inuyasha pairing with eventual MPREG. (Probably a LOT later in the story.)

Warning: I made Kagome an evil and twisted little twit in this story unlike most stories where I picture her as a strong girl. I felt like writing a bit out of my usual style this time. Helps me focus to write a random plot. Also, there WILL be a lot of angst on Inuyasha's part for quite a few chapters. Basically, a Kagome turns on Inuyasha fic. So yeah, he is going to be a bit depressed at first.

Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE ENTIRE STORY SO READ IT! I do not own Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

Also, this chapter switches scenes a LOT because I need to get the basis down for the story. Every time you see '…' the scene will change. Without further to do, read, enjoy, and review at the end for me okay? I enjoy reviews because that is how I get better.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

The Honor of Blood

Part 1: Loyalty of the Pack

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

Inuyasha looked on towards the sunset with sorrow deep within his golden eyes. It had all been a lie…she had lied to him all this time. Sure, it was okay that he was half demon…when he was protecting her.

His ears went flat against his skull at the thought of being nothing more than a guard dog.

It was so hard to believe…it hurt so much. His heart clenched at recent memories and he honestly didn't know how to take what she had done to him. It hurt much more than when Kikyo had been tricked into betraying him. When the arrow had pierced his heart and before he succumbed to her spell, the pain was nothing compared to the aching of his heart and soul. At least then he had felt a peace at knowing what was to become of him…but Kagome had betrayed him more so than Kikyo ever could.

Yes, at one point or another had considered giving up everything for Kikyo.

He truly had loved the priestess…much more then anyone else at the time. The thought of being betrayed like that…it had killed him in that very instant so many years ago.

Then came the young girl, the modern miko. Kagome. The girl had worked her way into his heart after their numerous battles and time together…she always stuck by his side no matter what happened or how much it had hurt to stay. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he scoffed at his own weakness. He had been a fool…more than a fool. He had actually believed for a moment that being who he was…was okay. She was just like the rest of the world. He was nothing more then a half-breed in her eyes. Something that didn't really deserve to be breathing much less loved.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, his fist clenching. _'I hate her for doing this to me…but…I can't get her out of my head even after that. She was my best friend…and I fell for the act.'_ He glanced at his fist and slowly opened it, watching in a morbid fascination as the small wounds from his claws mending themselves. _'I'm not human…but I'm youkai either…'_

There was only one thought in his mind…why? Why had she done this to him? Why lead him on for so long?

So much had happened in the last six years… He finally killed Naraku not even a month past, Sango and Miroku were actually engaged though the monk sometimes showed up with a black eye, Shippo had grown…and so had his love for Kagome.

'_It's my fault…I got too close to her, I got attached…I should've known this was coming.'_ There had been only two people in the entire world that didn't look down on him because of his blood and ironically enough, it was his parents. His father had died for him, wanting him to live a full life and his mother had been an uncommonly kind woman… She had mourned his father greatly, he had eventually come to see it in her eyes whenever she looked at him, but her love for him was that of a mother. Lady Izayoi, his mother, had known what his life would eventually be like when she couldn't shield him anymore. She had shed tears for him many times, and Inuyasha remembered it so clearly even after all these years had passed.

His ears drooped slightly at the thought of his mother. He missed her…terribly. Sometimes he honestly didn't know how he had survived her death. It had been such a shock to his heart that Inuyasha truly did want to die. The thought of the only person who cared for him passing…it honestly was too much to bear. And now…the same feeling was coursing through him.

Sighing, he lowered his head. It wasn't going to ever get any better…he should be thankful that he had been accepted by Sango, Miroku and Shippo if nothing else. The aching in his heart ceased slightly at the thought of the kit and a smile worked its way onto his mouth. Shippo was like a son to him, the young Kitsune often times being the only thing he got up every morning for recently.

"Inuyasha!"

His head snapped up and to the side at Kagome's voice, hearing her footsteps and sensing her miko power. She didn't know where he was, but she was getting closer.

Inuyasha sighed, he didn't want to see her…no one could blame him for that but he knew that he would have to confront her eventually. He waited a moment, collecting his thoughts so he could be prepared for whatever awaited him.

The wind drifted through his hair as he got up to go and meet her but a sudden scent came through and his eyes widened before narrowing. _'A youkai…'_ And it was headed straight to Kagome.

Growling, old instincts taking over, he pushed from the tree and ran with all his might to where she was. Soon enough, he came upon a clearing and skidded to a stop, ignoring the hateful glare aimed his way from the miko. His eyes did, however, take in her armed appearance. Deciding to ask later, he turned and waited for the youkai.

Kagome crossed her arms. "You are so pathetic, running to me like the dog you are."

He didn't hear her, his senses focused on the youkai, trying to pinpoint its location.

"Are you listening to me?"

Inuyasha growled, giving her a glare though he didn't loose his temper. "Be quiet or you'll give away our position."

"What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing around he-"

The earth shook as a massive demon ran from the forests, going for the immediate threat. Inuyasha. Being caught off guard, Inuyasha took the full attack with little resistance and went flying, landing on his back, three huge slash marks decorating his back. He coughed and looked beneath him at the blood that was beginning to pool. Kagome screamed but he paid no mind, looking at the youkai. It looked a lot like Goshinki…only bigger and by the looks of his wounds, a lot stronger as well.

The youkai stood straight and glared at the hanyou. **"I come for the sacred jewel, where is it?"**

Inuyasha growled, getting to his feet and cracking his knuckles. "You aren't getting it." He jumped into the air and swiped his claws at the demon. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

The attack was the end of the demon and Inuyasha blinked as the carcass fell to the ground. _'What the hell…? I thought it would've been stronger then that.''_

Kagome sneered as she knocked back an arrow. _'This is my chance,'_ she thought and let the arrow fly in sync with the hanyou's movements. The arrow was surrounded with power that had once been a pure pink, now a tainted blue as it flew straight to its target.

Inuyasha heard the string of the bow and looked in time to see the arrow coming directly towards him. _'No…'_ His eyes darted to Kagome and saw the sneer on the girls face before the arrow hit and he cried out in anguish, the purifying energy working its way through him. He fell to the ground on his side and cried out again, the pain coursing through his very blood. _'No…this can't be happening again…'_ His ears flattened on his skull as he tried to breath, his heart racing and despair making him panic.

Kagome lowered her bow. "Inuyasha…you truly are a fool." She turned on her heel and began walking away. "Be grateful I ended your misery," she tossed over her shoulder.

She was gone…she left him.

Inuyasha cried out, not only because of the pain from the arrow but from his own heart breaking. Golden orbs looked to the arrow embedded in his shoulder, seeing the tainted blue energy still coming from it. So…this was how it would end.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth against crying out again as another wave of energy sent new pain through him. He gripped his shoulder, thankfully not touching the arrow. Betrayal and hurt washed over him. _'She had this planned…'_ He winced at another pain wave but his eyes opened to slits. _'She wanted to kill me,'_ he thought as blackness engulfed him.

…

Koga stopped cold in his run as a scent rushed over him. Blood… _'I recognize the scent,'_ he thought as he glanced to the East. His eyes narrowed as his mind supplied the identity of the scent. _'Inuyasha…what has the mutt gotten himself into now?'_ Shaking his head, he decided he may as well pay a visit to Kagome and took off in the direction.

He had been up in the North, negotiating with the tribes of the Wolves to unite once more, like they had before Naraku had destroyed much of the primary pack. Ayame's grandfather had died and she now ruled the packs in the mountains. The talks went well, but the female wolf youkai was still bent on taking him as her chosen mate.

Koga remembered the night of the Lunar Rainbow and all, but honestly, he had been her babysitter when she was nothing but a pup. The thought of taking her as a mate was just…not right in his mind.

Shaking his head from his musings, he continued on his way.

Trees flew past him as he headed deeper into the forest. Due to popular belief, the shards he had in his legs before he gave them to Kagome didn't really accelerate his speed; they just made his body more resistant to attacks. He was just as fast without the shards and was very arrogant about the fact. He came to a clearing and stopped at the sight, his whirlwind dissipating at the lack of movement.

'_What the hell…?'_ He glanced around, eyes wide. _'What happened…?'_

Inuyasha lay in the middle of the clearing, the carcass of a dead demon lying not too far away. Koga blinked at the arrow embedded in the hanyou's shoulder, the arrow pulsating with the purifying energy of a miko…still working on the hanyou. A sudden cry came from Inuyasha and Koga jumped slightly at it echoing through the forest.

The scent of Kagome was still within the perimeter and Koga's eyes widened.

'_No…she couldn't have…not after everything…could she?'_ His eyes narrowed, logic taking everything in. _'…She did this…she shot him…part of her own pack…'_ His hand clenched at his side.

The evidence was clear. Inuyasha had only known one other priestess and Kikyo had been killed by Naraku early on in the battle with Naraku. Kagome was the only one who could've done this.

Though Koga hated to admit it, he considered Inuyasha and his companions as a part of **his** pack as well considering his announcement to take Kagome as his mate. It was the only right thing to do, much like taking a youkai mate from another tribe or family. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that there were more pressing matters at hand.

His eyes went to the arrow. _'I have to get him back to my pack…but what about the arrow? He'll be dead by the time I get back to the cave if it's left.'_ He knew some of the healing arts, but not near enough to help with this kind of a problem.

Hesitantly, the wolf approached the unconscious hanyou and saw the arrow pulsate with energy, the tainted blue whipping around the arrow. He kneeled beside Inuyasha and looked at the arrow carefully. _'If I can make it quick…I might be able to pull it out.'_

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the hanyou's pained expression before growling and grabbing the arrow tightly. His teeth gritted as the energy suddenly reacted to his youkai blood. He broke the head of the arrow off and pulled it out with his other hand, throwing it to the ground as soon as it was out of Inuyasha's shoulder, causing a cry of pain from the still unconscious hanyou.

The wolf grunted in pain and looked down at his burned hands. It looked like he had touched burning metal, his hands almost immediately blistering after the contact with the purifying energy. Ignoring it for now, he stood.

Hearing labored breaths, Koga looked back to Inuyasha. _'I have to get him to the healer…now.'_

Not caring for appearances, the Wolf Prince picked Inuyasha up, cradling the hanyou to his chest as he took off at his full speed once more. Growling at himself for his own stupidity, he vowed he would make Kagome pay for what she did. To betray a member of the pack…much less her protector, she deserved to die in his eyes. It was almost frightening how fast the love he thought he felt for her turned into a raging hate that he had not even bared to Naraku. The thought only made him run faster. The sooner he got Inuyasha healed, the sooner he could have his way with the miko.

…

Lightly stroking Kirara's fur, Shippo sighed to himself. At fourteen years old, the once midget of a fox had grown dramatically. He now came up to Inuyasha's shoulder in physical height, and as he came into his powers, his youkai strengths had more than come about. The mark of his father had finally come to him. A deep jade green leaf was centered on his forehead with two jade lines intertwining the leaf and outlining his eyes. On each of his wrists, he wore a jade stripe and on each side of his neck as well.

Yes, Shippo had grown.

With his age and adolescence also came his true powers. He was still the master of illusions, but now he could hold his own in a battle much to Inuyasha's annoyance. The kit smiled slightly at the thought before looking up.

"It's already sunset…" He glanced at Kirara who lie beside him. "We should be getting back."

He jumped on the fire cat's back and Kirara took off from Inuyasha's forest and back towards Kaede's village where they had been staying at while everyone recovered from the battle with Naraku. Miroku's cursed Wind Tunnel vanished with Naraku's last breath and Sango's brother was finally at peace, there was no chance of saving him when things came to a head. But things had turned out all right for the Taijiya.

Kagura was freed from her master's grasp and ironically enough, followed Koga back to the wolves' den. The Wolf Prince still, naturally, made visits to woo the woman he had come to call mother in his mind while Inuyasha usually got sat at least three times per encounter. Sesshomaru had returned to the west, saying that since Inuyasha proved his might with the Tetsusaiga that there was no reason for him to stick around.

Shippo shook his head at the memory. Indeed, even the two stubborn, more than stubborn, Inu brothers had come to some kind of an agreement regarding both the Tetsusaiga and their father's choices.

A sudden scent on the wind broke his thoughts and he blinked. _'Blood…Inuyasha's blood… What's going on?'_ Eyes widening, he looked at Kirara. "Please tell me I'm loosing my mind."

The cat, in response, put her nose to the air a moment before her fur spiked on her back and a hiss escaped the saber. Her speed increased ten fold but Shippo merely growled under his breath before leaping off the cat. Landing softly on the ground, he took off to the village. One thing that had improved greatly was his speed and he was much faster than his feline friend. He didn't want to leave her behind, but Inuyasha was like his father. Something wasn't right.

The village came into view and he skidded to a stop on a nearby hill. Nothing looked out of place. Scratching his head, he sniffed the air once more. _'That's Inuyasha's blood, I know it. But…where is it coming from?'_

His jade eyes spotted Kagome walking from the woods and he smiled slightly before seeing the bow and arrow on her back. _'Was there a demon?'_ Worry flooded through him and he raced down the hill at an alarming speed, coming to a direct stop before the miko.

Blue-gray eyes regarded him with motherly warmth. "Hello Shippo."

Though his instincts were yelling at him to stay silent, he felt the purifying energy still spiking in the girl. She had just used her powers somewhere. However, the thing that unnerved him was the scent of Inuyasha's blood…it was on her. Not knowing what was going on, he chose his words carefully.

"Kagome…what happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

The friendly gaze suddenly turned to anger and Shippo blinked, stepping back slightly from the woman. Sure, Kagome was like his mom, but that didn't mean he was stupid enough to get close to a miko…especially an angered one. The thought of being purified just wasn't very pleasant, especially after that mishap at Mt. Hakurai. The very thought gave Shippo the chills.

"What makes you think anything happened," came the defensive, though rather late, reply.

Kirara suddenly landed next to him and growled menacingly at the miko. He stared into her gaze unwaveringly and she seemed to be unnerved by the action as he did so. Betrayal and hurt flashed through him. _'How could she have…did she really attack Inuyasha? …She's no different than that damn clay pot that nailed him to the tree for fifty years.'_

The pain in his chest became a physical ache. He glared at the miko from underneath red bangs. "You attacked him…didn't you?"

Kagome looked around at the villagers. The commotion was heard and people within the village started staring at them, pausing during their work to view the scene of the normally reserved kitsune confronting the miko.

She glared slightly at the fox though her tone remained a sickening sweet. "Shippo, let's talk somewhere else, okay?"

"Actually Kagome, why should we trust you with him?"

Shippo looked behind Kagome to see Sango and Miroku both standing not even five feet from them. He silently thanked them for their intervention though the urge to honestly throttle Kagome was pressing on his mind right now. However, they're appearance was nothing less then lucky since Shippo didn't entertain the thought of getting into it with Kagome.

The miko turned to look at the monk and slayer. "Honestly, can't you two entertain yourselves without annoying everyone around you?"

Sango glared. "You're one to talk."

"What happened, Kagome?" Miroku stepped forward. "Judging by both Shippo and Kirara's actions towards you, there is an explanation needed." Violet eyes glanced at Shippo in silent question.

The kitsune's gaze went down. "Inuyasha's blood…the scent's on her."

Kirara hummed her agreement behind him, her fur spiking again.

Sango's eyes widened. "What…? But…that has to be some kind of mistake."

The monk looked at their miko friend. "Kagome…what happened?"

"Who cares? That mutt isn't worth the trouble." She tossed back, pushing by the kit and walking into the village. "If you're so worried, then why don't _you_ go find him, Shippo? Maybe that'll teach ya not to butt in on what doesn't concern you."

Three things happened then, Shippo lost control, Kagome was flung across the village and both Miroku and Sango…well, they just kinda stood there. Shippo did regret his loss of control a moment but when he turned and saw Kagome's unconscious body, he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. Her smug attitude was like a confession to him, his senses sharper than most, especially a human's. Not paying any word to Sango or Miroku, he took off into the forests to the Northwest and followed the fading scent of the hanyou that he considered his father.

'_Kagome…if he's hurt…you'll pay,'_ he silently vowed, his speed increasing.

…

His steps paused a moment as the wind crossed his path. Silver hair bellowed around him as he patiently waited for the scent to become stronger. He wasn't let down. _'Inuyasha's kit…'_ Curious yet cold amber eyes drifted towards the western border. _'He approaches.'_

A smirk graced the Taiyoukai's lips as pushed from the ground, intent on satisfying his curiosity.

…

Shippo kept his heartbeat and breathing steady as he continued to follow Koga's path. He had come upon a large clearing that had the dead carcass of a youkai, clearly Inuyasha's kill from the claw marks. Inuyasha's scent was all over the place…and the scent of his blood.

'_Koga found him,'_ he thought to himself, looking to the North. _'He's at the wolves' den, I know it.'_

The kitsune took off again, lost in his own thoughts.

How could Kagome have done this? She always claimed to care for Inuyasha, going so far as to make him believe she loved him. The young kitsune growled deeply, betrayal and anger making his speed reach unsurpassed levels. Even when the Thunder Brothers had attacked his family, he had not felt like this… Inuyasha was different…the kit closed his eyes, willing away the wet prick at his eyes._ 'I'm not strong enough…'_ he thought, _'I can't loose him like I did my parents…'_

Inuyasha had to be all right.

And that's when it happened…

**WHAM.**

Shippo cried out in surprise, practically flying twenty feet into the forest. Landing with a significant **thump**, he shook his head. "What the…?"

"Fox, you would do well to mind where you're going."

Jade eyes widened at the cold voice and Shippo turned over on his back only to see the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands… "Sesshomaru."

"How observant," The Inu-Taiyoukai dryly supplied.

Common sense kicked in and Shippo jumped up, dusting his kimono off slightly. "I apologize, I was not paying attention."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the normally hotheaded Kitsune. "What troubles you?"

"Um…" Shippo glanced behind him. _'Dammit, I have to get going, Inuyasha needs me.'_ He turned back to the Taiyoukai with a determined gaze. "Look, I don't have time to explain anything all right? Inuyasha's in danger, I gotta find him."

And that was the warning before he turned on his heel and took off once again into the forest. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow once more, growling at the disobedience of the brat before taking off after him. Inuyasha may have been a hanyou, but he was still part of the West's bloodline. Not to mention, second to the throne.

7. 7. 7. 7. 7. 7

End of Part 1: Loyalty of the Pack

Well? What do you think? Good, bad, okay? It's not my best so far, but keep in mind this is just the setup. Review for me and I'll update sooner. Thanks guys. The next chapter will probably be much longer considering I just want a reaction for this. Thanks guys.

Review.

**WANTED:** As you all may or may not know, I write both heterosexual and yaoi (gay basically) fictions and I would like a beta with an open mind on most aspects that could help me and be like a friend that could get back to me within three days of my updates. I need it for this story as well as all my others. I happen to like writing and am thankful if someone is interested in this. My email address is offered in my profile and if you are interested, feel free to email me.


End file.
